1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, generally, to tools. More particularly, it relates to a tool having utility in the resurfacing of exhaust port flanges.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Erosion of exhaust port flanges, the point of attachment of exhaust headers and manifolds, is a recurring problem in the repair of internal combustion engines generally and in air-cooled engines, such as those found in motorcycles and aircraft, in particular. This problem also exists in non-air-cooled engines, as well; however, it is with aircraft engines that the problem is most troublesome and problematic.
Intake port flanges, not being subjected to the intense heat of exhaust gases, are not as susceptible to the erosion problem.
Prior to the present disclosure, an engine requiring resurfacing of its exhaust port flange faces was required to be removed from its vehicle and dismantled, at least to the point of removing the entire cylinder from the crankcase, leaving the piston with the crankcase. Removal of the valve cover, and in many cases, the overhead valve mechanisms before mounting the cylinder head in proper juxtaposition with a milling machine for resurfacing of the exhaust port flange face, was also required. Then, upon completion of the resurfacing operation, the cylinders were required to be reassembled to the crankcase, which involved re-insertion of the pistons therein, plus re-assembly of the valve train, valve cover, re-adjustment of valves, and re-installation of the engine to the vehicle. All of these steps required considerable labor, replacement of gaskets, and other cost items to the consumer.
However, the prior art, when considered as a whole in accordance with the requirements of law, neither teaches nor suggests how the job could be done more efficiently.